We were born to die
by Eleanor K. Black
Summary: Porque ella solo quería ser útil. Porque una parte de el le pertenecía igual que una parte de ella siempre sería de el, aunque no la quisiera. Porque lo protegería siempre. Porque por fin había encontrado su propósito en la vida. Porque nacemos para morir.


Bueno pues después de estar siglos desaparecida he vuelto con este one-shot dedicado a Pansy Parkinson. Se sitúa entre el sexto y séptimo curso y no sigue de todo la historia de Rowling pero yo creo que esta bastante adaptado.

Otra aclaración es que esta basado en la canción _We were born to die_ de **Lana del Rey**, que la escuché el otro día y por alguna razón me vino a la cabeza esto tan retorcido.

Como sabéis estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling así que todo lo que reconocais es suyo.

* * *

_F__eet don't fail me now._

_Take me to the finish line_

_All my heart, it breaks every step that I take_

_But I'm hoping that the gates,  
they'll tell me that you're mine_

Pansy Parkinson se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan despistada mientras corría escaleras arriba hacia la torre de astronomía. Sus pies se quejaban por la fuerza con la que los estrellaba contra el frío suelo de piedra del pasillo del segundo piso. Aunque no era la única parte de su cuerpo que dolía como si estuviese a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Pero prefería no hacer caso, lleva meses ignorando esos pinchazos y este no era momento de pararse a analizarlos.

Aun le quedaban muchos escalones por subir y el tiempo le pisaba los talones. Sabía de sobra que un Malfoy no esperaba por nada ni nadie y si ella no se daba prisa, estaba segura de que el era perfectamente capaz de largarse sin mirar atrás. Después de todo era ella quien le había citado allí.

Pero con cada paso que daba y que se acercaba a la susodicha torre, se sentía un poco peor por dentro. Porque aunque lo desease, esta cita no iba a ser distinta de las demás. Porque sabía a lo que iba, y sabía cual era el propósito de todo ello y aunque le doliese, estaba dispuesta.

Ella, al igual que unos pocos privilegiados sabía el secreto de Draco. Ese maldito tatuaje que lo marcaría de por vida. Esa horrible dibujo en su antebrazo izquierdo que significaba el fin de todos los sueños de Pansy. Pero eso no era todo. A lo ojos del mundo, ellos dos llevaban saliendo como pareja estable desde que empezó el verano. Pero eso solo era una tapadera para ocultar las salidas del chico, para darle excusa a sus ojeras. Unas ojeras que cada día se profundizaban más, haciendo que sus claros ojos grises cada día se hundieran más en la desesperación, cada vez más tristes y desesperanzados.

Pansy no sabía los detalles, porque aunque era su pantalla de humo, y posiblemente la única persona ante la que él se permitía mostrar una mínima parte de su debilidad, las órdenes del Lord Tenebroso no debían ser reveladas. La única información de la que disponía era que Draco debía llevar a cabo un encargo que obviamente le superaba y que de seguir así acabaría con el.

No sabía qué era lo que provocaba esa inquietud, no podía ayudarle y se sentía horriblemente impotente. Envidiaba a sus compañeros de curso que se habían quedado en la Sala Común riendo y soltando cuanto comentario soez se les pasaba por la mente al enterarse de su cita. Ellos no tenían la más minima idea de nada.

Draco nunca la había tocado más allá de lo imprescindible durante los primeros meses de "noviazgo", ni en público, ni en las más que contadas ocasiones en que no les quedaba más remedio que verse a solas para mantener la farsa. Hasta que una tarde de noviembre, Pansy lo encontró en las mazmorras rodeado de botellas de alcohol vacías y en medio de un ataque de ansiedad. Intentó consolarlo de la mejor forma que supo, pero el no quería eso. Necesitaba desesperadamente una vía de escape para toda la frustración acumulada y la tensión que esto le provocaba. Una cosa llevo a la otra y sin saber muy bien cómo, despertó sola en el suelo de la mazmorra, con una túnica que no era la suya cubriendo escasamente sus vergüenzas y habiendo perdido algo más que el control.

Ese fue el punto de inflexión. Draco se preocupó por su estado físico cuando se encontraron al día siguiente por los pasillos, pero eso fue todo. Podía leer arrepentimiento y vergüenza en sus ojos, pero de alguna manera sus ojeras parecían haber disminuido ligeramente.

Draco fue incapaz de volver a mirarla a los ojos, si bien en público siguió con la farsa y nadie hizo nunca preguntas sobre su escaso contacto físico. Pansy sufría por dentro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sabía que el chico se odiaba por lo que habían hecho, y eso la mataba, porque aun sabiendo que de haber estado sobrio el nunca habría llegado a esos extremos, para ella haberse sentido útil, haber podido ayudarle le hacía mas feliz de lo nunca sería capaz de admitir.

Respiró hondo mirando la pequeña trampilla que la separa de su encuentro con el joven mortífago y se tragó un par de lágrimas que traicioneras habían intentado escaparse mientras subía a toda velocidad el último tramo de escaleras. Volvió a inspirar un par de veces para tranquilizar su corazón.

Sabía que Draco podía buscarse a cualquier otra chica de Howarts para desahogarse, pero saber que ella había sido la primera le daba la fuerza para seguir a su lado. Le daba valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le daba la suficiente entereza como para ofrecerle su cuerpo pues su alma hacía años que se la había entregado.

Porque aunque lo único que recibiese de él fuese su frío y pesado silencio, una parte de Draco le pertenecía. Porque aunque estuviese marcado, ese pequeño pedazo de su alma aun pura sería siempre suyo.

Con ese alentador pensamiento en mente cruzó la trampilla dejando a atrás una pequeña parte de sí misma.

_Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or design?  
I feel so alone on a Friday night  
Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine  
It's like I told you honey_

Su relación cambio drásticamente, al menos en la intimidad, pues su máscara ante el resto del mundo siguió intacta. Draco no preguntó si era lo que ella quería o no simplemente se dejó llevar. Pansy se conformaba con ser útil para el, aunque fuese de una manera algo retorcida y que muy en el fondo le perjudicaba a ella. Pero seguía ignorando ese dolor como se ignoran las primeras gotas de una tormenta con la esperanza de que pare antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero por las noches, una vez que Draco caía rendido entre sus brazos, su mente le atormentaba y le acosaba con pesadillas que le impedían conciliar el sueño.

No dormía, apenas comía, y sabía que _su_ Draco se veía con otras chicas. La situación empezaba a pasarle factura y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que no era tan fuerte como ella había pensado, no era tan valiente como Draco necesitaba que fuera.

Lo soportó durante varios meses y para entonces hacía tiempo que había superado su límite y su estado tanto físico como mental empeoraba a ojos vista. Era apenas una sombra de la Pansy que había sido. Poco más que un vago recuerdo.

Pero ahí estaba, de nuevo ante la trampilla de la torre de astronomía, donde sabía que iba a estar esperándola. Donde todo había empezado, o quizás donde todo había acabado. Donde Draco esperaría durante media hora a que ella acudiese, y a donde llevaría a cualquier otra si ella no apareciese.

Se veían todos los días y prácticamente todos ellos se acostaban juntos aunque no amaneciesen de la misma manera. Después de todo ese tiempo, a pesar de quedarse dormido entre sus brazos, incluso de llegar a llorar en su regazo, seguía sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos y mucho menos demostrarle un cariño real hacia ella.

Saber eso, le hizo sentirse absolutamente prescindible, y la sensación de soledad le calló como un jarro de agua fría. Le cortó la respiración. Sabía que de no ser por ella, Draco nunca la hubiera vuelto a tocar, de no ser por ella posiblemente nunca habrían vuelto si quiera a hablar.

Quizás todo había sido un error después de todo. Quizás él simplemente no sabía como rechazarla, la necesitaba como se necesitan unos guantes. Mientras tienes frío los usas, pero si encuentras unos mejores, o la estación cambia los dejas olvidados en un cajón, donde quedan relegados al olvido.

La desesperación la embargó en apenas segundos. Cruzó la trampilla como quien sabe que al otro lado le espera la muerte, resignada y sin fuerzas ni ganas de luchar contra ella.

Draco la esperaba sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana en una postura relajada que desapareció en el momento en que Pansy estuvo dentro de la habitación. La saludó sin apenas levantar la vista del suelo. Ella no se sorprendió, ni dió muestras de enfado por ello, pero su maltrecho corazón se rompió un poco más.

Y dolía, dolía mucho. Como si una garra invisible le apretase los pulmones y no pudiese respirar con normalidad. Le dolía como si estuviera sufriendo una maldición imperdonable. Le dolía como duele cuando sabes que la persona que quieres no te corresponde y tienes certeza de que nunca lo hará.

Intentó dar un paso hacia Draco, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y calló de rodillas al suelo. El chico se acercó, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro y Pansy contuvo las ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo. Ella era quien debía ser fuerte por Draco, no podía mostrar debilidad aunque por dentro quisiese morir.

El se agachó hasta llegar a su altura y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Tienes que parar esto Pansy. Te estas destruyendo a ti misma.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough  
I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime_

De nuevo esas lágrimas traicioneras que la hicieron sentirse terriblemente estúpida. Sabía que Draco nunca la querría, pero ser testigo de cómo la rechazaba al darse cuenta de que ella no podía seguir con la mentira solo empeoraba la situación. Que ella le quisiera no era suficiente para retenerlo a su lado. Nunca lo había sido. Ella era su vía de escape y si ya no podía serlo, entonces no servía para nada. La dejaría atrás, ya no sería parte de su vida.

-Solo una última vez, por favor…-Pansy intentó recomponerse lo mejor que pudo, y adoptó su gesto mas inexpresivo aun sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suplicar.-Solo necesito que me digas que es verdad que eres mío, que siempre lo has sido Draco… desde la primera vez. Que una parte de ti siempre me pertenecerá… yo…

Draco no le dejó terminar la frase. Asaltó sus labios como si le fuera vida en ello, como si realmente la necesitase. Todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo desde ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo, prendió en llamas y lo carbonizó todo a su paso dejando nada mas que una sensación de calidez y bienestar.

Sus besos nunca habían sido apasionados, mas bien desesperados y este en particular sabia a despedida.

-Siempre Pansy…-lo susurró prácticamente sobre sus labios. Posiblemente nunca llegaría a saber si aquello era verdad o simplemente hacía caso de su vergonzosa súplica.

Pero no importaba. Estaban prácticamente en guerra, el cálido brazo que ahora se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda era un constante recordatorio de su sufrimiento. Ganasen quien ganase, ellos ya habían perdido. Su inocencia, su infancia y posiblemente parte de su juventud. Quedaba un largo camino todavía y Pansy se permitió por unos instantes creer que todo era un mal sueño. Que Draco no mentía y que cuando terminase, se quedaría a su lado.

Esta vez fue Pansy quien calló rendida entre los brazos del chico, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Temía que al despertar él se hubiese marchado. Tenía la certeza de que esperaba a que ella se durmiese para poder irse. Pero los minutos pasaban y ninguno se movía. Empezó a notar como los largos dedos de Draco trazaban formas tranquilizadoras en su espalda.

-Duérmete, esta vez no me iré.-incluso cuando sus palabras eran amables sonaban como una orden.

Pansy sonrío débilmente. Allí arriba en la torre de astronomía tumbada con Draco a su lado abrazándola, con su túnica como única protección contra el mundo y el cielo tan cerca que podría tocarlo si alargaba los dedos resultaba muy fácil bajar la guardia y creerle.

Pero podía permitírselo, ella le había pedido una mentira y el interpretaba su papel a la perfección. Así que suspirando se dejó llevar poco a poco por Morfeo.

Cuando despertó Draco seguía allí, y Pansy no supo si sentirse agradecida o terriblemente estúpida, así que sin poder soportar mas la situación salió silenciosamente de allí llevándose la túnica del chico como recordatorio de cómo había sido su vida durante unos pocos meses.

Cogió aire con determinación, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si no era útil como su amante, buscaría otra manera de serlo.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I,  
_

Llovía. El agua caía desde el cielo con tal fuerza e insistencia que parecía que ella también se había unido a la batalla final. Aunque no podría decir de parte de quien estaba pues castigaba con sus afiladas y heladas gotas a aliados y enemigos por igual. A bestias y humanos, a mortífagos y aurores. A niños inocentes y alumnos demasiado valientes como para ser conscientes de lo cerca que estaban de perder sus jóvenes vidas.

A la furiosa tormenta se le unía una lluvia de cascotes, maldiciones y hechizos que volaban por todas partes en medio de un caos en el que era imposible distinguir nada que no fuese cuerpos gritando aterrorizados o en agonía y fogonazos de luz de todos los colores que brillaban congelando el tiempo en imágenes macabras.

Pansy nunca había estado en un escenario tan terrible como aquel. Los hombres lobo de Greyback estaban totalmente descontrolados y atacaban a todo aquello que se movía cerca de su alcance. Los gigantes no parecían recordar tampoco del lado de quien habían acudido a la guerra pues agitaban sus enormes porras derribando todo lo que había a su paso y pisoteaban sin piedad a los pobres desgraciados que no eran lo suficiente rápidos como para apartarse de su camino.

Ella siguió corriendo buscando incansable entre la oscuridad y el terror reinante una figura en particular. El único motivo de ella estuviese allí sin haberse desmayado todavía ante toda la visión de sangre y cuerpos sin vida desperdigados por los terrenos de Howarts.

Aceleró el paso saltando por encima de un pequeño bulto, sin pararse ha analizar la edad que podría tener aquel niño ni si estaría todavía con vida. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta que podría haber sido una de las maldiciones que ella había lanzado la que le había dado. Era una posible vida más que apuntar a la lista y un peso más que añadir a su alma.

Pero ya no le afectaba, su corazón se había vuelto de piedra desde el momento en el que se unió a ellos. No sentía nada. Solo se permitía guardar un pequeño resquicio de calidez para el. Lo demás era un páramo helado de emociones y sentimientos.

La lluvia de maldiciones arreciaba a medida que la batalla se volvía mas encarnizada. Los gritos la rodeaban y el agua ya había empapado su ropa hacía rato. Tenía su siempre perfecta manicura destrozada y las manos cubiertas de una mezcla de suciedad y lo que seguramente era sangre.

Empezaba a desesperarse ligeramente, cuando por fin lo vió allí de pie luchando contra un auror mientras por detrás acechaba silenciosamente un hombre lobo más que dispuesto a saltarle al cuello y arrancarselo en el proceso.

Corrió hacia la bestia y se deshizo de él con una simple maldición, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Draco estaba perdiendo terreno y resbalaba con el barro perdiendo su varita y quedando totalmente indefenso y expuesto.

Pansy sonrío. Esa era la señal para su entrada, ese era el momento que había estado esperando, por eso llevaba un brazo marcado al igual que Draco, si ya no podía serle útil como amante, le sería útil como escudo. Lo protegería halla donde fuera, qué mejor forma de serle útil.

Sus reflejos habían crecido y su destreza con la varita había mejorado notablemente en los últimos tiempos, por lo que no tuvo problemas para detener una maldición dirigida a _su_ rubio y devolvérsela al auror dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Se acercó a Draco y le ayudó a incorporarse mientras el todavía intentaba salir de la impresión.

-¿Estas loca?-¿Qué si estaba loca? Quizás, pero por amor se hacen locuras.- Qué demonios haces aquí Parkinson, vete dentro del castillo antes de que te maten.

-¿Como han estado a punto de hacer contigo?-preguntó ligeramente enfadada por su actitud protectora. Era ella la que le protegía a el y no al revés.

-Lo tenía controlado. Además es parte de mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas?-agitó significativamente su brazo. El tatuaje que lo marcaba quedó ligeramente al descubierto a través de uno de los múltiples desgarrones de su túnica.

-Conozco las normas Malfoy.- ella se remangó también dejando al descubierto su secreto.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Obviamente no se esperaba aquello, pero Pansy contaba con ello así que le dió algo de tiempo mientras lo asimilaba. Era como una pequeña tregua en mitad del desorden reinante, podía ver como en su mente todo empezaba a tener sentido, como encajaban las piezas de los últimos meses.

Veía venir el estallido de furia, así que sin darle tiempo a exteriorizarlo le agarró de su mas que destrozada ropa y atacó sus labios en el beso mas apasionado que nunca le había le dado.

Pansy no esperaba salir con vida para contar aquella noche así que simplemente dejó que ese pequeño resquicio de calidez y cordura que aun quedaba en su corazón fluyera de sus labios a los de Draco, dejándola a ella vacía por fin de todo sentimiento y liberándola por fin de su sufrimiento.

El rugido de una maldición restalló en medio de la noche devolviéndoles a ambos a la realidad. Pansy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de cómo una maldición asesina se aproximaba irrevocablemente hacia ellos. Su mente iba a mil por hora, pero no sintió miedo, solo liberación.

Como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo apartó a Draco de la trayectoria y le sonrío por última vez.

Porque Pansy por fin había entendido su misión en el mundo y la cumpliría sin quejas, porque por amor se hacen locuras, y ella hacía tiempo que había perdido la cordura.

Moriría por el, lo protegería en ese momento y para siempre, porque su amor incondicional lo cubriría con magia blanca tan poderosa que hasta el mismo Señor Tenebroso sucumbiría a ella.

Después de todo, todos vamos a morir, y a ella no le importaba hacerlo antes de tiempo si era por protegerle a él.

Porque nacimos para morir.

_We were born to die_

* * *

Bueno pues ¿que os ha parecido?¿retorcido? Si puede que un poco.

Lo que quería expresar es que Pansy siempre ha estado con Draco a pesar de las circunstancias, y que no será una Griffyndor pero que es leal a su manera y que lo daría todo por el. Aunque el nunca llega a quererla, imagino que un mínimo de cariño sentiría hacia ella, o eso quiero creer.

Una libertad que me he tomado es hacer la ultima batalla bastante mas mmm ¿real? quiero decir que no he vivido una guerra (gracias a dios) pero claramente es algo horrible y creo que hacia falta darle algo de realismo. En las guerras nadie gana, solo hay odio y locura por todas partes y lo unico que queda cuando terminan es rencor, victimas y dolor. Y despues de ese inciso, voy a rogar por unos pocos reviews ¿porfa?

Un beso y no leemos!


End file.
